familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
May 29
Events * 363 - Roman Emperor Julian defeats the Sassanid army in the Battle of Ctesiphon, under the walls of the Sassanid capital, but is unable to take the city. * 757 - Paul I succeeds Stephen II as pope. *1167 - Battle of Monte Porzio - A Roman army supporting Pope Alexander III is defeated by Christian of Buch and Rainald of Dassel *1176 - Battle of Legnano, in which the Lombard League defeats Emperor Frederick I. *1414 - Council of Constance. *1453 - Byzantine-Ottoman Wars: Ottoman armies under Sultan Mehmed II Fatih capture Constantinople after a siege, ending the Byzantine Empire. *1660 - English Restoration: Charles II (on his birthday - see below) is restored to the throne of Great Britain. *1677 - Treaty of Middle Plantation establishes peace between the Virginia colonists and the local Indians. *1727 - Peter II becomes Tsar of Russia. *1733 - Right of Canadians to keep Indian slaves upheld at Quebec City. *1765 - Patrick Henry in a speech (on his birthday, see below) denouncing the Stamp Act is said to have said, "If this be treason, make the most of it!" *1780 - Lieutenant Colonel Banastre Tarleton brutally massacred Colonel Abraham Buford's continentals even after the continentals surrendered. 113 Americans were killed. *1790 - Rhode Island becomes the last of the original United States colonies to ratify the Constitution and is admitted as the 13th U.S. state. *1848 - Wisconsin is admitted as the 30th U.S. state. *1864 - Emperor Maximilian of Mexico arrives in Mexico for the first time. *1867 - Austro-Hungarian agreement called Ausgleich ("the Compromise") is born through Act 12, which established the Austro-Hungarian Empire; on June 8 Emperor Franz Joseph was crowned King of Hungary. *1868 - The assassination of Michael Obrenovich III, Prince of Serbia, in Belgrade. *1886 - Chemist John Pemberton places his first advertisement for Coca-Cola, the ad appearing in the Atlanta Journal. * 1886 - Putney Bridge opens in west London. *1903 - May coup d'etat: Alexander Obrenovich, King of Serbia, and Queen Draga, are assassinated in Belgrade by the Black Hand (Crna Ruka) organization. *1913 - Igor Stravinsky's ballet score The Rite of Spring is premiered in Paris. *1914 - Ocean liner Empress of Ireland sinks in the Gulf of St. Lawrence; 1,024 lives lost. *1919 - Einstein's theory of general relativity is tested (later confirmed) by Arthur Eddington's observation of a total solar eclipse in Principe and by Andrew Crommelin in Sobral, Brazil. *1924 - AEK Athens FC is established on the anniversary of the siege of Constantinople by the Turks. *1932 - World War I Veterans begin to assemble in Washington in the Bonus Army to request cash bonuses promised to them to be paid in 1945. *1942 - Bing Crosby, the Ken Darby Singers and the John Scott Trotter Orchestra record Irving Berlin's "White Christmas", the best-selling Christmas album in history, for Decca Records in Los Angeles. *1950 - St. Roch, first ship to circumnavigate North America, arrives in Halifax, Nova Scotia . *1953 - Sir Edmund Hillary and Sherpa Tenzing Norgay are the first people to reach the summit of Mount Everest, on Tenzing Norgay's 39th birthday. *1964 - The Arab League meets in East Jerusalem to discuss the Palestinian situation in Israel which leads to the formation of the Palestinian Liberation Organization. *1968 - Manchester United wins the European Cup, the first English Club to do so. *1972 - 26 people are killed and dozens more injured when three Japanese gunmen opened fire on crowds at Lod International Airport in Tel Aviv, Israel. *1973 - Tom Bradley is elected the first black mayor of Los Angeles, California. * 1982 - Pope John Paul II becomes the first pontiff ever to visit Canterbury Cathedral. *1985 - Heysel Stadium disaster: In Brussels, Belgium, 39 football fans die and hundreds are injured by Liverpool fans at a European Cup match. * 1985 - Amputee Steve Fonyo completes cross-Canada marathon at Victoria, after 14 months. *1988 - U.S. President Ronald Reagan begins his first visit to the Soviet Union as he arrives in Moscow for a superpower summit with Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev. *1990 - Boris Yeltsin is elected president of the Russian SFSR by the Russian parliament. *1999 - Olusegun Obasanjo takes office as President of Nigeria, the first elected and civilian head of state in Nigeria after 16 years of military rule. * 1999 - Space Shuttle Discovery completes the first docking with the International Space Station. *2001 - U.S. Supreme Court rules that disabled golfer Casey Martin could use a cart to ride in tournaments. *2004 - The World War II Memorial is dedicated in Washington * 2004 - The Al-Khobar massacres in Saudi Arabia kill 22. *2005 - France, one of the founders of a united Europe, resoundingly rejects the European Constitution. Births *1594 - Gottfried Heinrich Graf zu Pappenheim, Bavarian general (d. 1632) *1627 - Anne, French writer (d. 1693) *1630 - Charles II of England (d. 1685) *1675 - Humphry Ditton, English mathematician (d. 1715) *1716 - Louis-Jean-Marie Daubenton, French naturalist (d. 1800) *1722 - James FitzGerald, Irish politician (d. 1773) *1736 - Patrick Henry, American patriot, statesman, and orator (d. 1799) *1773 - Princess Sophia of Gloucester (d. 1844) *1823 - John H. Balsley, American carpenter (d. 1895) *1860 - Isaac Albéniz, Spanish composer (d. 1909) *1863 - Arthur Mold, English cricketer (d. 1921) *1874 - G. K. Chesterton, English novelist (d. 1936) *1880 - Oswald Spengler, German philosopher (d. 1936) *1892 - Alfonsina Storni, Argentine writer (d. 1938) *1893 - Max Brand, American author and war correspondent (d. 1944) *1894 - Beatrice Lillie, Canadian actress (d. 1989) * 1894 - Josef von Sternberg, Austrian-born writer and film director (d. 1969) *1897 - Erich Wolfgang Korngold, Austrian composer (d. 1957) *1903 - Bob Hope, British-born comedian and actor (d. 2003) *1905 - Sebastian Shaw, English actor (d. 1994) *1906 - T.H. White, British author (d. 1964) *1907 - Hartland Molson, Canadian businessman and senator (d. 2002) *1911 - Armida, Mexican-American stage, vaudeville and film star (d. 1989) *1913 - Tony Zale, American boxer (d. 1997) *1914 - Stacy Keach, American actor (d. 2003) *1915 - Karl Münchinger, German conductor (d. 1990) *1917 - John Fitzgerald Kennedy, 35th President of the United States (d. 1963) *1920 - John Harsanyi, Hungarian-born economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2000) *1922 - Iannis Xenakis, Greek composer and architect, major contributor to musical modernism (d. 2001) *1926 - Charles Denner, French actor (d. 1995) *1927 - Jean Coutu, Quebec businessman (Jean Coutu Group) *1932 - Richie Guerin, former basketball player *1933 - Helmuth Rilling, German conductor *1937 - Charles W. Pickering, American judge * 1937 - Irmin Schmidt, German musician (Can) *1938 - Fay Vincent, baseball commissioner *1939 - Al Unser, American race car driver *1940 - Farooq Leghari, President of Pakistan *1941 - Roy Crewdson, British guitarist (Freddie and the Dreamers) *1942 - Pierre Bourque, Former mayor of Montreal * 1942 - Kevin Conway, American actor * 1943, Robert W. Edgar, Theologian *1945 - Gary Brooker, musician (Procol Harum) *1946 - Fernando Buesa, Basque politician (d. 2000) *1947 - Gene Robinson, American ecclesiastic * 1947 - Anthony Geary, American actor *1949 - Brian Kidd, English footballer *1950 - Rebbie Jackson, American musician *1951 - Peter Chernin, President of News Corporation *1953 - Danny Elfman, American musician (Oingo Boingo) *1955 - John Hinckley, American attempted assassin * 1955 - Sut Jhally, Kenyan-born American educator *1956 - LaToya Jackson, American musician *1957 - Jeb Hensarling, American politician * 1957 - Ted Levine, American actor *1958 - Annette Bening, American actress * 1958 - Willem Holleeder, Dutch criminal *1959 - Rupert Everett, English actor * 1959 - Adrian Paul, English actor *1961 - Melissa Etheridge, American musician *1962 - Eric Davis, American baseball player * 1962 - John D. LeMay, American actor *1963 - Blaze Bayley, British singer (ex-Iron Maiden) * 1963 - Ukyo Katayama, Japanese racing driver * 1963 - Lisa Whelchel, American actress *1967 - Noel Gallagher, English musician (Oasis) * 1967 - Mike Keane, Canadian hockey player *1969 - Chan Kinchla, Canadian musician (Blues Traveler) *1972 - Közi, Japanese visual kei artist *1973 - Mark Lee, American musician (guitarist for Third Day) *1973 - Alpay Özalan, Turkish footballer *1974 - Myf Warhurst, Australian radio presenter on Triple J and TV personality on Spicks and Specks *1975 - Melanie Brown, English musician and actress * 1975 - Anthony Wall, English golfer *1976 - David Buckner, American musician (Papa Roach) * 1976 - Caçapa, Brazilian footballer * 1976 - Jerry Hairston Jr., American baseball player *1977 - Antonio Lebo-Lebo, Angolan footballer *1978 - Lorenzo Odone, Adrenoleukodystrophy victim * 1978 - Pelle Almqvist, Swedish musician (The Hives) * 1978 - Sébastien Grosjean, French tennis player *1979 - Brian Kendrick, American professional wrestler * 1979 - Arne Friedrich, German footballer * 1979 - Casey Sheehan, American soldier; son of Cindy Sheehan (d. 2004) *1982 - Ana Beatriz Barros, Brazilian model *1983 - Rama Claproth, Indonesian blues guitarist *1984 - Carmelo Anthony, American basketball player *1986 - Dylan Postl, American professional wrestler *1987 - Alessandra Toreson, American actress *1991 - Kristen Alderson, American actress *1997 - Brent Zachary Thompson, American Actor Deaths *1259 - King Christopher I of Denmark (b. 1219) *1379 - King Henry II of Castile (b. 1334) *1405 - Philippe de Mézières, advisor to Charles V of France *1425 - Hongxi Emperor of China (b. 1378) *1453 - Constantine XI Palaeologus, last Byzantine Emperor (b. 1404) *1500 - Bartolomeu Dias, Portuguese explorer *1546 - David Beaton, Scottish Catholic cardinal *1593 - John Penry, Welsh Protestant leader (b. 1559) *1660 - Frans van Schooten, Dutch mathematician (b. 1615) *1691 - Cornelis Tromp, Dutch admiral (b. 1629) *1790 - Israel Putnam, American Revolutionary War general (b. 1718) *1796 - Carl Fredrik Pechlin, Swedish politician (b. 1720) *1814 - Joséphine de Beauharnais, Empress of France (b. 1763) *1829 - Humphry Davy, English chemist (b. 1778) *1847 - Emmanuel, French marshal (b. 1766) *1866 - Winfield Scott, American general (b. 1786) *1868 - Michael Obrenovich III, Prince of Serbia (b. 1823) *1882 - Vasily Perov, Russian painter (b. 1833) *1892 - Bahá'u'lláh, Persian founder of the Bahá'í Faith (b. 1817) *1896 - Gabriel Auguste Daubrée, French geologist (b. 1814) *1903 - Draga Mašin, Queen of Serbia (b. 1864) * 1903 - Bruce Price, American architect (b. 1845) *1910 - Mily Balakirev, Russian composer (b. 1837) *1911 - William S. Gilbert, English dramatist (b. 1836) *1919 - Robert Bacon, American politician (b. 1860) *1935 - Josef Suk, Czech composer and violinist (b. 1874) *1939 - Ursula Julia Ledochowska, Polish-Austrian Catholic saint (b. 1865) *1942 - John Barrymore, American actor (b. 1882) *1946 - Martin Weiss, Commandant of Dachau concentration camp (b. 1905) *1948 - Dame May Whitty, English actress (b. 1865) *1951 - Fanny Brice, American singer/comedian (b. 1891) *1953 - Man Mountain Dean, American professional wrestler (b. 1891) *1958 - Juan Ramón Jiménez, Spanish writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1881) *1970 - John Gunther, American writer (b. 1901) *1972 - Stephen Timoshenko, Ukrainian-born mechanical engineer (b. 1878) *1977 - Ba Maw, Burmese politician (b. 1893) *1979 - Mary Pickford, Canadian-born American actress and studio founder (b. 1892) * 1979 - John H. Wood, American federal judge (b. 1916) *1982 - Romy Schneider, Austrian actress (b. 1938) *1983 - Arvīds Pelše, Soviet Latvian statesman (b. 1899) *1989 - John Cipollina, American musician (Quicksilver Messenger Service) (b. 1943) *1993 - Billy Conn, American boxer (b. 1917) *1994 - Erich Honecker, leader of East Germany (b. 1912) *1996 - Tamara Toumanova, Ballet star and actress (b. 1919) *1997 - Jeff Buckley, American musician (drowned) (b. 1966) * 1997 - George Fenneman, American radio and television announcer (b. 1919) *1998 - Barry M. Goldwater, U.S. Senator from Arizona and presidential candidate (b. 1909) *2002 - Mildred Benson, American writer (b. 1905) *2003 - David Jefferies, British motorcycle racer (b. 1972) *2004 - Archibald Cox, Watergate special prosecutor (b. 1912) * 2004 - Samuel Dash, American Congressional counsel (b. 1925) *2005 - George Rochberg, American composer (b. 1918) *2006 - Steve Mizerak, American pool player (b. 1944) * 2006 - Jacques Bouchard, Quebec advertising executive (b. 1930) *2007 - Lois Browne-Evans, Legendary Bermudian Politician (stroke) (b. 1927) Holidays and observances *Bahá'í Faith: Ascension of Bahá'u'llah *Nigeria: Democracy Day *United Kingdom: Oak Apple Day. Liturgical feasts *Blessed Adhemar *Saint Erwin *Saint Maximinus of Trier *Saint Theodosia *Saint Alexander of Alexandria External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:May